Dear Stranger,
by xoxmonicaa
Summary: Dear Stranger, I don't know you,But I want too,&I think I may love you.' When you meet your love,It's undeniable.It just so happens that their story begins in another. But, she's just a girl trying to find love, and he's a heartless player. Major OOC
1. The Start of Something New

_Summary: [ Longer Version ]_

Sakura Haruno thinks she's finally found 'the one'. The only problem is, she's never even met him yet. This is a tale of a Girl just trying to fall in love, but it happens to be with Naruto Uzumaki, a player. It's amazing how such a story can bloom from one little note._ Dear Stranger, _

**A/N - ****I have a good feeling about this story. It's going to be a lot different than my others, more mature and less childish. I will also try to work on my grammar, since that was a huge issue on my other stories. Now that I look back, they were terribly written and quite embarrassing!**  
**I don't have spell check on my computer, so please bare with me. I'll try my best though!**  
**Enjoy this story, and all reviews are greatly appreciated and taken accounted too :)**

The leaves flurry through the cool, crisp October night as a small 2-story house is sitting silently on a corner. If you stood outside the house, you'd be able to see only one light on, in the living room. If you decided to be a bit creepy , and peer through the semi-open curtain of the home, you'd see a pretty woman just finishing up a good book.

She would soon get up from her comfortable rocking chair and place the now-finished library book in her purse,to return it tomorrow. Then, she'd slowly make her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and to brush her teeth. After, she'd slip her modelesque body into a green nightdress, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura was woken up by the sunlight peering through her window as the birds quietly chirped around.

"Ahhh! How I love my days off... " she yawned.

At only the age of 24, she graduated from University and scored a job as a Docter in the city of Konoha. For the last few days, there was a big outbreak of a new type of Flu Virus, and she'd been working like a hog. As a reward for never giving up on the patients and coming to work with a smile on her face, her boss gave her a couple additional days off to rest up before returning after the weekend.

Sakura was a very friendly person. She made friends easily, and could get a boyfriend even easier. Sakura Haruno was a babe. She had long pink hair, which attracted a lot of men [since she stood out], a killer body [ Though she wouldn't mind being bumped up a couple bra sizes] , was great in bed [ Even Tiger Woods would have trouble keeping up] and knew EVERYTHING on guys. During her University years, she only had a couple of boyfriends which didn't last too long, but mostly slept around. She didn't care about relationships or love, she only knew lust.

One day, she decided to look for an intellectual guy to fuck in the library, but surprisingly ended up getting caught in a book. This book wasn't like any other though, it was a romance novel. To be exact, it was called ' The Time Travellers Wife' . Ever since this day, she became Obsessed with books. Especially love stories, where there's always happy ending. All these books caused her to think. She thought about how different her life was than in the books, and didn't like it. She wanted her OWN love story, which would never happen if all she did was sleep around. She realized that what she really wanted was someone faithful, not another ' One Night Stand' . So, ever since she graduated, she became a changed woman. She was out to find her one true love.

Once Sakura was all dressed and ready for the day, she walked over to the local library. This was also known as her second home. She came today to return her book. Now, Sakura had a funny habit. If she read a really good book, she would grab a little piece of paper, and write a little note to the next reader who borrows that book. So, she ripped out a page from her notepad, and took out a pen. She walked over to the nearest table and wrote-

_' Dear Stranger, _

_I see you have chosen the book ' The Time Travellers Wife'. This is probably my 6th or 7th time borrowing this particular book, and no matter what, it gets to me .Every. Time. It's such an amazing book, and has literally changed my life. It made me realize who I really am, and what I really wanted in life. So please ,stranger, I hope you rent out this book and it helps your life change for the better, as it did to mine. '_

Smiling at her note, she placed it in the front cover of the book, and gave it to the Librarian.

' Good morning , Sakura. I see you've checked out ' The Time Travellers Wife' again? ' asked Shizune, the Librarian. Shizune was a very quiet and polite girl. She was one of those girls who never really liked going to clubs or crazy parties. She was perfectly happy behind a good book, and that's where she belonged.

Sakura was a regular visitor at the Leaf Library, and Shizune worked there pretty much every day. They were now good friends, despite their differences.

' Hah, yep ! You know how much I love that book! ' she laughed ' Oh- and I left a little message again, so make sure it doesn't fall out ?'

' Sure thing' Shizune smiled. She knew all about Sakura little notes. Often, she would be asked who wrote them by people who checked out books, but she would never tell. She thought it was a great idea to leave a little inspirational message to the readers!

Shizune put the book back on the shelf and continued her work , as was around the Library, picking out more books to venture into.

Little did she realize, writing that note would be the start of something new...

* * *

" uuuuh ! ahhh! n-NARUTO!" she moaned, throwing her head back in delight.

" Yeaaah baby! Scream my name!" he shouted as he thumped in and out of her.

" Ohhh!"

" YES"

" Yes! Yes ! I-I'm gonna... AHH!"

" Oooh! Ashley!" Naruto yelled

" Ashley?" she said, getting off of him. " Who the fuck is Ashley!"

" Uhhh.. Isn't that your name? "

" NO ! It's Maddie, you jerk!"

" Oh shit- My bad! "

" Fuck you Naruto! I though you were different! Was I just another One-Time thing for you? GOD! You're such an asshole! " Maddie yelled as she threw on her clothes and stormed out of the room.

This wasn't something new to Naruto. Actually , it happened quite often. I mean, how was he supposed to remember the names of EVERY girl he fucked? That would be impossible!

" Ash- I mean... Maddie ! Wait up ! " He yelled, throwing on his boxers. " Look, I'm sorry! I really like you, and it was an honest mistake ! I love you! "

" Oh really ? How many other girls have you said that to ? "

" That's irrelevant."

" No, It's not ! Naruto Uzumaki, You're a man-whore. No girl is ever going to want to be with you, and your gong to end up alone because you can't hold on to a girl for your life ! Your an insensitive jerk, who just happens to be extremely good-looking. Too bad that's all you got. " Maddie spat, and she called a taxi.

Naruto watched as it drove off .

" Fuck her. My looks aren't ALL I have! I'm more than just my gorgeous face, flawless body, abs, and huge dick! I can be sensitive ! I am capable of loving! ... Aren't I ?" he thought out loud.

" Whatever. Hmmm... I'll go to the Library right now, and read a romance novel! Yeah! Then, I'll recite some lines to her, get some flower and chocolate, yadda yadda yadda, and SCORE! I'll be back in her pants in no time! ' he grinned as he got in his car and drove off.

* * *

_-ring- _

_- ring ring ring- _

_- ringringringringringrin-_

" CAN I HELP YOU SIR !" Shizune said loudly over the ringing bell.

" Oh yeah... Sorry... I didn't see anyone, and it said to ring the bell.. and well.. uhm. Anyway... This is my first time here, and I'd like to rent a book please!' Naruto flashed his all-famous smile.

" Well, it seems like you've come to the right place! Ha-ha." Shizune laughed.

" So like.. What do I do ? "

" Umm.. Well, first you need a Library Card. I'm guessing you don't have one, Correct? "

" Right."

" Okay, Would you like me to sign you up for one right now? "

" Uhh, Why not ! "

" Alight, One moment please!" Shizune said , as she opened a program on the computer to help file members. She printed out a form , stapled it, and handed it to Naruto. " Please fill out the form, sign it, than hand it back to me"

"Sure" he said as he grabbed a pen and filled it out.

**PLEASE FILL OUT**  
Name: _Naruto Uzumaki_  
Date Of Birth: _Oct 10 1985_  
Address: _359 Main Street , Apt 406 _  
Phone Number: _289 454 7689_

**OPTIONAL**  
Occupation: _Fire Fighter_  
E-Mail: _N/A__  
Favorite Author(s): _N/A_  
Favorite Illustrator: _What's an Illustrator ?_  
Favorite Books: _Don't really like reading too much actually..._

Once finished, he signed it, and gave it to Shizune. She filed it, and soon enough, Naruto had his very own Library Card.

" Sweet! So , what can I do with this thing? " He asked

" A lot! You can now pick any book here, and check it out for a week, or renew overdue books. You can use it to join in our groups/ facilities, and use the computers. You are now a member of the Konoha Leaf Library! Congratulations!"

" Well thanks for your help! You're a real nice lady, Shizune."

" And you're a real interesting guy, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and walked off into a rows of shelves to try to find a romance novel.  
_  
' Romance..Romance... Shouldn't they have a section for this or something? I mean, how hard is it to find a good romance book? I bet they're plenty popular too...' _he thought to himself.

Finally, after 25 long,hard minutes of searching, he gave up and retreated back to the front desk.

_- ring- _

_-ringring-_

_-ringringringringringringrignr-_

"YES NARUTO?" Shizune hollered

" Yeah, so uhh, where can I find a romance novel? '

" Romance novel? Oh, at first glance, I didn't think you were the type of guy to read those."

" Yeah, I'm not the reading type at all. To be honest, I'm just trying this out to be more ' sensitive' cause' you know, chicks dig that kinda stuff. "

" Oh.." Shizune said , slightly disappointed " Well, you can find romance novels all around the Library. It all depends on what type your looking for, mystery, classics, wartime, th-"

"That all sounds cool but, do you mind just giving me any romance novel that you think a girl would find really sweet and romantic?"

Shizune thought for a minute. _' There's so many choices!'_Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted ' The Time Travellers Wife' . The copy that Sakura had just returned. _' Perfect!'_

She picked it up. " Here Naruto. I think this best fits the description of what your looking for. It's a tragic love story of a man who gets placed in different parts of the past and future, while his wife has to stay home and wait for him, and wonder when and if he'll ever return"

" Sounds... cheesy. But that's good right? Anyways, thanks a lot for your help again, Shizune! Catch ya later ! " He grinned as he left the Library with the book in his hands.

Little did he realize, that picking up that book would be the start of something new...

- - - - - - -  
So there's the first chapter for you! Yes, the characters are completely different from the actual Naruto characters, and yes, I DID throw in a sex scene in the first chapter. Ahhah, But anyways, I hope you liked it, and I reallyreallyreally hope you review.  
Please remember that I don't have spell check, so bare with me please.  
Also remember that this is only the first chapter,and I assure you the story WILL get better!

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!

Review ? :)


	2. Realizations

Demon Naruto 117- You know, that's exactly what I was thinking! While writing this, I thought ' maybe I should put Naruto as a soldier, but for some reason decided against it. Your right, it's hard to imagine and I regret putting him as a fire fighter. Maybe I'll somehow fit into the story that he _was _a soldier at one point? Thanks for the review ! :)

Fly Fox of Snowy Mountain- Thanks for the review I guess? I'm sorry that your not grasping what I'm writing about here, cause this is the first chapter, and things ARE going to change, the characters will be more than just sluts and players. And I have no experience with relationships? Shut the fuck up. You don't even know my name, but you know all about every relationship I've had? Yeah right, Idiot.

So go ahead and flame this chapter as well, because I'm going to keep my story line and characters. I'm not changing anything for the likes of you. Later .

Nani kiwi gurl- Dick move, eh ? ;) Thaanks for the review!

Warning to Flying Fox- You tell em' .

-Gothic-Porcelain-/ SwitchMagic- Ahhah, Thank you guys so much for the reviews ! :)

* * *

Naruto settled down with his night lamp on, book in hand.

" The Time Travelers Wife " He read aloud "Mind as well read the back. "

Naruto flipped the book around, and started read :

_When Henry meets Clare, he is twenty-eight and she is twenty._

" This Henry guy seems like a bit of a pedo..."

_Henry has never met Clare before; Clare has known Henry since she was six_

" What? That doesn't make sense.. That's impossible! "

_Impossible but true, because Henry finds himself periodically displaced in time, pulled to moments of emotional gravity from his life,past and future._

"..."

" Well maybe the actual story is more interesting than the back cover..." Naruto hoped

He flipped the book back round to the front cover and placed his fingers in the first page. He lifted his thumb to open the book, but a thought stopped him.

"Aaahhh! Who am I kidding? I have NEVER enjoyed books, and never will. Especially romance novels. "

He put the book down without even opening it. " I'd only be reading this to get to Maddie, but it's not worth it. How many pages is it, like 400? 500? That would take me years to finish! By the time I'd be done, Maddie would be a granny, and that's probably the one thing I wouldn't fuck. "

Naruto stood up from his bed, and placed the book on his kitchen counter, so he would remember to return it the next day. He then walked over to his cupboard and got a glass to fill with water. While walking to the sink, he accidently stepped on something. He looked down, to see a picture . It was his father,Minato proudly in his Army clothes, with his arm over a very pregnant woman. Naruto's mom, Kushina, was 9 months pregnant with Naruto at the time. The photo was taken at the airport, when Minato had just flew in from war.

" What are you doing on the floor ?" he questioned rhetorically. He put the glass on the counter, and bent down to pick up the picture.

Placing the picture back securely on the fridge, he said, " Mum,Dad, I miss you. "

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

The clock chimed 12pm , as a 16 year old Naruto came out of his bedroom, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. He spotted his parents sitting in the living room watching TV. He tip-toed across the hallway, and tried to sneak past the couch, to the door, without being noticed.

_' Almost There...' _he smiled quietly to himself

He put his hand on the doorknob

_' Almost...!'_

He slowly began turning it when,

"Naruto Uzumaki! Now, where do you think your going at this hour ?" yelled Kushina

_' Shit.' _" Uhmm. I was just going to .. uh.. Take out the trash! Yeah!" he lied

" Oh really? Because just 10 minutes ago, you were in your PJ's , so I assume you dressed up just to take out the trash? Speaking of which, it's a Thursday, and Garbage Nights are Tuesdays. "

" Well... I-I uhh.."

" Nice try, Naruto. It's a school night. Now get to bed, young man. "

" But- "

" No Buts. Bed. Now. "

Naruto sighed as he slouched his way to his bedroom.

_'Now Sasuke's going to think I'm a complete pussy for not showing up at his party! Who has a party on a Thursday night anyways ? '_ He complained '_I know! I'll sneak through the window! "_

So, Naruto pushed open his window, and jumped jumped onto the tree outside. He monkey'd down the tree , and made his way over to Sasuke's house.

_- Later that night- _

The time was now 3:48am ,and Naruto was pretty tired.

_' If I get home in 12 minutes, and fall asleep right away, I should still get a good 3-hours sleep! ' _He calculated.

He picked up the pace, as he made his way home. Reaching his street , he noticed a lot of smoke, and sirens.

_' Whats going on? ' _he thought

He squeezed his eyes to try to get a better view. The smoke was coming from his house.

_' Holy Shit. That's my house.' _He thought.

" HOLY SHIT! THAT'S MY FUCKING HOUSE " he now screamed, racing down the street. By the time he got there, a whole group was gathered around. He shoved, and threw elbows, now even caring who he hurt. " LET ME THROUGH, THAT'S MY HOUSE!'

Soon, he reached the front of the mob. His house was burning up in flames.

" Such a shame, the couple who lived there didn't make it, eh Bobby?" Naruto heard a man say to his friend.

" Didn't make it...?" Naruto whispered in shock .

His whole world fell apart. Everything was silent. No longer could he hear the screaming mob of people, the ambulance wailing, or the crackle of the fires. All he heard was the words of the man standing next to him, playing on repeat.

" Didn't.. didn't make it... They... THEY DIDN'T FUCKING MAKE IT!" He screamed.

Naruto fell to the floor, unable to hold in his tears for any longer.

You can guess he didn't get his 3-hour sleep that night.

* * *

A tear rolled silently down Naruto's face, as he looked back on his old memories. When his parents died in that fire, his whole life went downhill. He was completely ruined. His good morals and high hopes were down burnt down, along with his family.

People have different ways with coping with tragedies. Some eat their problems away, some escape the pain with drugs or alcohol. Some cut themselves, or even commit suicide. Naruto coped with this by becoming a complete player.

Shortly after highschool, he trained to become a fire fighter in honor of his parents. He felt that if he was the one stopping the fires, and saving lives, he would have a better time coping with his parents deaths.

Unfortunately, this just made it worse. He had seen horrible things in the fires. People dying, screaming for help. Sometimes, they would survive and live deformed, disabled lives, or sometimes, they would get there too late. This all reminded him of what his parents had to go through.

Each day, it was the same routine. Wake up, brush teeth, shower, eat, save lives, home, TV, bed. Every day off he had, he spent it picking up girls. This played as his 'release' from a very stressful week.

Each time he walked into a burning building, he was tormented and beaten with memories of his past. These thoughts would stay with him as he drove his car into his crummy apartment, ate his crummy dinner, and watched crummy TV. The only time he could escape these feeling were when he was sleeping, or sexing.

He was completely and utterly miserable.

_

* * *

_

-ring-

Naruto waited at the front desk

_-ringringring-_

He leaned over to try to see where Shizune was.

_-ringringringringringring- _

" Excuse me Sir, I was a bit busy." Shizune apologized. She scurried over to the front desk, and noticed who it was. " Oh ! Naruto, it's just you. Ahh, I see you've finished ' The Time Travelers Wife' ! I really didn't expect you to finish the book so quickly! What did you think about when Henr-"

" Shizune, I didn't finish the book? " Naruto sighed

" Oh... Well, why are you back then?" Shizune said with a bit of disappointment

" Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a fellow Library member? "

" My apologies! You're absolutely right ! "

" I'm only joking" Naruto laughed " Anyways, I came to return this book. I'm just not cut out for reading. I mean, I couldn't even get myself to open to the first page!"

_' He didn't open it? That means he wouldn't have read the note...' _Shizune thought

" Well thanks for your time. I think this is probably the last time you'll be seeing me in here! Goodbye ! " Naruto smiled

_' Such a shame. This man seems like he needs a change in his life. I bet if he read that note, he'd get something out of it. I can see it in his eyes, He's empty. Maybe a little note could do some good! I should really get him to read it... But how can I do it without making it obvious? '_Shizune pondered

" Wait! Naruto! " Shizune hollered

" Yeah?" Naruto turned

" Well this is a really good book, and you didn't even give it a chance! How about you at least open it and read the first page! " She suggested

Naruto sighed " I don't think so.. Sorry Shizune, but like I said, It's not for me."

" It's always good to try something new though!"

" It's not like I'm illiterate or anything, I've read things before, reading is nothing new to me"

" I bet you haven't read a romance novel though! Just give it a try, at least open it! " Shizune said as she thrusted the book towards him.

" 10th grade, forced to read Romeo and Juliet. That's one famous love story right there." Naruto declined her offer.

_' Geeze! Nothing is working! '_Shizune thought ' _Wait... I know!' _

Shizune put the book down on the counter top, and '_ accidently' _pushed it off the edge.

" Whoops!" she uttered as the book fell open onto the ground. The note fell out of the book as this happened

" Here, let me get that for you" Naruto said, being a gentlemen. He bent down, picked up the book, and the note, and went to give it to Shizune. One problem though, Shizune was no where to be found due to the fact , that she was now hiding under the desk.

" Shizune?" Naruto called out " Shizune! Where'd you go?"

He set the book on the counter. All he had in his hands was the note. You can probably guess what he did next. I mean, who _wouldn't_ sneak a peek at a folded note in their hands, when no one is around?

He unfolded the note, and read:

_Dear Stranger, _

_I see you have chosen the book ' The Time Travelers Wife'. This is probably my 6th or 7th time borrowing this particular book, and no matter what, it gets to me .Every. Time. It's such an amazing book, and has literally changed my life. It made me realize who I really am, and what I really wanted in life. So please ,stranger, I hope you rent out this book and it helps your life change for the better, as it did to mine. '_

Naruto stared at the note for a bit. He read it over a couple times, and stared at it some more. Something about this note got to him, but he couldn't lay a finger on what it was.

But that 'something' made him hit breaking point. It made him realize, It made him see.

Life goes on. Sure, it's terrible that his family died in a tragedy, but he couldn't do anything about it. It's been years since the fire, and It's been years since he's 'lived.'

It made him realize how some stranger took the time out of their busy day, to leave a note for someone who they've never met before.

It made him realize how his waitress at ' The Coffee Bean Cafe' treats him so nicely everyday, even though he can be an annoying costumer.

It made him realize how beautiful the birds sounded today.

It made him realize how people do everyday little things for not their own benefit, but others.

It especially made him realize how terrible he's been to everyone for the last few years.

All those girls he would ' Fuck'n'Chuck'... How badly he treated them. He got into their hearts, just to rip it out once he was finished with what was in their pants. He took & took & took, and gave anything back.

But mostly, he realized he needed to change.

He picked up a pen and a paper, and wrote.

_Dear Stranger,_

_I haven't even read this book, but your mere message has changed my life. It opened my eyes to how horrible I've been. I don't know who you are, but thank you. You've just pulled me out of the deep dark pit I've been cycling in for the last few years. I'm going to change for the better, all because of you. _

Naruto didn't even re-read his message, he put it back in the front cover of the book, put it on the counter and left with a changed heart.

* * *

Shizune finally stood up from under the desk

" Geeze! How long did it take him to read that note? He wasn't kidding when he said reading wasn't for him.. I was under there for like 20 minutes! " she complained

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. "Would you like me to rub down that stiff back of yours, Shizune, my angel?"

She recognized that voice. It could only be one person. That said person had a black bowl-cut, and a green jumpsuit.

" Look. uhh.. I'm sorry I can't remember your name.. but I'm just not interested in you. " Shizune said. " I see you stalking me around the shelves, and creeping at me through books. Please just stop. " Shizune glared

" My love! I am appalled! You remember the name of that blonde-haired kid that just left, but not mine? I'm Gai, my love-blossom! I've been coming here for years! My name is easy to remember, and it's only one syllable! " Gai cried

" Sorry, did you say your name was ' Gay?' " Shizune smirked

Gai turned around with tears streaming down his face . " You'll one day be mine, Valentine!" He weeped before exiting the Library.

Shizune picked up ' The Time Traveler's Wife' and opened to the front page. She saw there was a note.

_' Should I read it? _' she thought to herself. She never read any of Sakura's notes, what made this one so different? She decided to leave it unread.

Her shift was almost over, so she went to go reach for her bag, underneath the table. She bent down, and she was suddenly face to face with a pair of eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " She screamed

" I'm sorry, Shizune, I just couldn't help myself! You're so beautiful!"

" Get the hell out of my Library this instant, Gai. "

" You remembered my name! "

" Leave. Now."

" For our love is only at a road block. Soon, we will be on the highway of pure love and joy! You'll see, my love! You'll see!"

" ..."

* * *

Alright, So it's been roughly a week since I've updated, and usually I'd update in less than that. It's just been a pretty long week, because school is just coming to an end, and all the assignments need to get finished, last minute things are going on , etc.

Once summer starts, your updates will be more frequent, longer, and better. Reviews also promote those factors too ;) -hint,hint-

Also, I apologize for the previous chapter, I uploaded the wrong version with many spelling errors and mistakes. It's all good now, so feel free to re-read it !

Thanks for reading!


End file.
